Darry's Girl
by innocentdevil07
Summary: Pony thinks every thing is back to normal. But then him and Soda get the shock of their lives when Darry gets a little present on their door step, is Darry as perfect as they thought he was? Will the Curtis houshold ever be the same?
1. Back to normal?

Darry's Girl

Pony's POV

I was walking to the DX to get a coke. I guess I just needed to go for a walk. I had a lot on my mind. It had been two years since Johnny and Dally died. I was in front of the DX gas station. I walked over and saw, as usual Soda surrounded by girls.

"Hey Pony!" said Soda as I approached.

"Hey Soda" I said timidly. I always got so nervous when it came to girls I don't really know why Soda always said I looked just like him.

"Oh my Soda is this you're brother?" said one of the girls I noticed that she was really cute, which made me more nervous.

"Yes, he is" he said giving me a playful punch. I blushed I couldn't help my self.

"Soda he looks exactly like you!" another girl said.

"S'pose he does" he said looking slightly proud. One by one the girls began to leave. Then it was just me and Soda standing there so I lit a cigarette.

"So Pony every thing ok?" Soda said looking deep into my eyes I hate it when he does that cause those eyes can get me to say anything.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure you look kinda glum?" he had me now. I would have to tell him

"I was just thinking about Johnny and Dally"

"I thought you were over that?" Soda said and I could tell that I was worrying him.

"I am but it just something that stays in your mind"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" just then Steve came over with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey Soda got your paycheck here for yea!" I put out my cigarette.

"Thank you, guys lets go home I have a headache" we all walked out of the DX.

We all got home and Darry was already in his chair. Just then Two-Bit decided to join us.

"Hey Superman what are you doing home so early?" he said as he flopped on the couch.

"Business was slow today" he answered. Soda came into the room after changing out of his DX shirt.

"Anybody hungry?" as he bounced into the kitchen.

"It depends what you're cooking" said Steve with a disgusting look on his face. I couldn't blame him Soda was a crazy cooker he always did something to the food to make it weird.

"Blue noodles!" Soda said going into the kitchen.

"Leave it to Soda to make food coloring another main food group" said Two-Bit laughing. I could not help but laugh Two-Bit has that affect on people. He can make anybody laugh even though he is not funny it's his smile. It has so much joy. I even saw Steve smile. Steve and I still fight once in a while but I know that he doesn't think that I am a tag along anymore. I think after what happened he thinks I am tough.

After supper we were all sitting in the living room. It was a normal evening at the Curtis's house.

"Hey you guys there is a party at Tim's tonight who want to come?" said Two-Bit getting up.

"I will" said Steve. "Do you want to come Soda?"

"Nah you guys go ahead I'm gonna stay in tonight" said Soda. I knew he would he has been really protective of me lately. He always stays with me during the week now. He only goes out on weekends. I guess he just thinks that I need company since Johnny is not here anymore.

About an hour later it was just me, Soda and Darry. Darry was in bed as usual I was reading and Soda was making chocolate cake. We were out we all ate it this morning. I was just sitting on the couch reading Gone With the Wind when I heard something. It was like a whimper. I said

"Hey Soda do you hear that?" he stopped to listen.

"Yeah it's probably just a dog or something."

"Yeah but I'm going to check it out" Soda just mumbled. I walked to the front door and opened it. I looked down and saw a baby. It was crying and it looked really cold.

"Soda come here!" He came over and looked down.

"What the heck!" and with out hesitation he picked the baby up and brought it inside.

"Soda what are you doing?" I said

"Well what do you expect just to leave it out there and then in the morning we can look on our front porch and see a dead baby?"

"Well no but…."

"But nothing go get Darry" I smiled I had never seen Soda so bossy. I went and got Darry and he and I walked out of his bedroom. He looked at the baby and his eyes softened. Then he picked up a piece of paper. I hadn't noticed it before. He opened it up and read it. He looked a mixture of shock, and confusion. Soda grabbed the note and read it out loud as Darry just sat there. It said:

_ Dear Darry,_

_ Boy, Anna looks just like you doesn't she? Well of course she would since she's yours. I need you to keep her. I don't have enough money to support her. _

_ See you soon,_

_ Emily._

Soda and I looked at Darry in surprise. Did he know about the baby?


	2. Darry is not perfect

Darry chapter 2

Pony's POV

We stared at Darry along time. We didn't know what to think. Was this really Darry's kid? Or was it some sick joke? Soda was the first to speak up.

"D…Darry what's going on?" Darry just sat there and stared. He knew.

FLASHBACK

"Darry I have something to tell you" Emily said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" said the handsome boy also known as Darry Curtis.

"Well…..uhm….I…" she stammered.

"Come on you can tell me" he said with a smile.

"Fine I am gonna come right out and say it…..I'm pregnant" Darry sat there in total shock, and said,

"Is... it mine?" she nodded.

"Are you going to raise it with me?" she asked. He thought about it.

"Emily I am so sorry but I can't" it was all he could say. Emily ran. As handsome quarterback stood there as a single tear ran down his face. He never would see her again.

END OF FLASHBACK

I sat there. I looked at Darry he was looking at the baby. Not just looking but staring, it looked like he was trying to get inside her to find out the whole story.

"You guys I am so sorry" we both looked up in shock well not really shock more like a zap back into reality. Just then the baby started crying. Darry just looked down at the beautiful baby with dark brown hair just like Darry's and also his firm chin, but I also saw beautiful chestnut brown eyes.

"Well let's get this baby some milk and love!" said Soda looking at Darry and smiling, Soda could make anybody smile. He went into the kitchen and began digging in the cupboard.

"Hey Soda, do you actually think mom kept any bottles from when we were babies?" I asked and laughed.

"Well….." he answered. "I sorta like to feed stray kittens once in awhile so I have a few." I laughed but was not shocked Soda is just that kind of person. I looked over at Darry he was sitting on the couch holding the baby I don't think that he thought anybody was here anymore. I felt really weird. I don't know I guess when I looked at Darry now I didn't see the guy I saw before, I saw a stranger. I didn't really believe that Darry would make someone pregnant but I knew that the baby was his I could tell by the look on Darry's face it looked like he was taking a trip down memory lane. Just then Soda came into the living room with a warm bottle.

We found some blankets and put the baby on the floor for the night. We all went to bed early. Later that night I decided to talk about what happened.

"Soda did you know?" he looked at me.

"Know about what Pony?" how could he just act like this was normal! It is not normal when a baby shows up at your front door, and you find out that the baby belong to your perfect big brother. Soda smiled.

"Oh that…. no I didn't. But Pony don't you remember Emily? It was only last year." I thought then I remembered. I never met her or knew that it had been that serious between them. He would just say when I asked him where he was going "Out with Emily" I would just leave it alone.

"Yeah I remember her I just don't know why Darry would hurt her"

"I know what you mean" said Soda.

"I just wish he had told me you know?" I said.

"Yeah I guess, but maybe he just felt so bad about leaving her he couldn't bring himself to say it, you know Darry he doesn't like to tell everything that happens in his life" I thought about it and I knew Soda was right. Darry didn't say much about anything he just cared about us.

"Soda how can you act like nothing is wrong?" I asked

"Pony we have to be there for Darry and let him know that we ai'nt mad at him"

"Yeah I guess"

"Well I am tired g'night Pony"

"G'night Soda"and I went to sleep.


	3. Darry's Mistake

Darry's Girl

Pony's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and got out of bed to get a glass of water. I walked into the kitchen and saw a dark figure sitting at the kitchen table. I looked more closely and noticed that it was Darry. He looked up and attempted to smile but it didn't work. I sat down across from him. I didn't know what to say. I was glad Darry spoke.

"Pony I am so sorry"

"Darry what are you sorry for?" I said smiling. I remembered what Soda had said earlier we need to make him know that we are not mad at him for what he did and that we are there for him.

"Pony you can try to make me feel better about this but you can't!"

"Darry what happened? Why did you leave her?"

"What other choice did I have? To raise you two, a baby, have a wife, and try to keep food on the table? Pony how could I handle all that responsibility?"

"I understand" I did I had not thought about how hard it would be.

"I did love her, I didn't want to leave her I really loved her" Darry said with a single tear running down his cheek.

"Darry you did what you had to do if she didn't realize your position she will soon enough."

"How do you know?" he said

"Well the note did say see you soon" Darry put his head in his hands and started rubbing his temples. I didn't know how Darry felt but I knew that it must be pretty bad.

"What am I going to say to her? I left her when she was going to have my baby! I should have been there when she had it! She needed me! I feel like such an idiot!"

"Darry, why did you make her pregnant in the first place?"

"It was an accident of coarse I would never do that to her" I nodded.

"Pony are you mad at me?"

"No not at all" he smiled and this time it was a real smile. I smiled to and walked to bed.

"Good night Darry"

"Good night Ponyboy"

In the morning I woke up and turned over to see that Soda was already up. I glanced at the alarm clock and saw 6:30! The gang (or should I say Two-Bit and Steve since there is only two of them) wouldn't be here for about an hour! I got up put on my jeans and walked out into the living room and then I saw it Soda was on the floor with Anna and Anna was laughing! I looked over and saw Darry smiling. I smiled too as Soda looked up and said,

"Good morning Pony!" he made the funniest face I have ever seen him make and Anna howled with laughter. I went into the kitchen and poured myself some milk. Darry came in and said to me

"Soda is really good with babies" I laughed

"Yeah he's that kind of person" Darry nodded

"Uhm Darry? What are we going to tell the guys?" the smile that was on Darry's face vanished.

"The truth of coarse" I nodded he was right but I didn't know if they would understand.

It was 7:00 and I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. All of a sudden Soda jumped up and quietly ran to the door.

"Hey guys be quiet!" he said.

"Why Soda you know we can't be quiet" said Two-Bit trying to push Soda over. Soda did not move.

"Yeah what's up?" said Steve I could see that he was getting ticked off.

"Just come and see…quietly!" Two-Bit cocked his eyebrow and walked in and saw me on the floor with Anna.

"What the hell!" said Two-Bit. Anna started crying. Soda gave Two-Bit a nasty look and walked over and picked up Anna and started to rock her.

"Whose baby is that?" asked Steve. Darry looked down at his feet. And then said,

"Mine" the two boys stood there in total shock.

"What!" said Steve and then Soda told them the whole story from start to finish. After they sat there in total shock for a couple minutes until Steve said,

"Well I guess Superman aint Super is he?" we were all quiet. But I knew I had to say something.

"Of coarse he is he did it for us and the baby and Emily he had too much responsibility to have already he did them a favour!" they all sat there in shock. I am not the type to speak up like that. Darry smiled and mouthed _thanks Pony_ I nodded.

It turns out that Two-Bit has the same way with children as Soda because both of them sat on the floor with Anna while she was giggling, it was quite a seen. Steve doesn't like kids so he sat there and looked at the baby miserably. We ate breakfast and Anna had some mashed bananas that Soda got for her. It was really funny watching him try to feed her, lets just say he had to change his shirt after. Anna really loved Soda. We all did.

I went and sat beside Darry. He smiled and said,

"Two-Bit seems to like her" he looked over as Two-Bit was sitting making funny faces and every once in a while you would hear this huge burst of laughter from Anna, Soda and Steve.

"She looks just like you." I said with a smile. He looked up and smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"You think?" he asked

"Yeah except for the eyes…" and I was cut off

"There Emily's eyes" I nodded

"Anna is so beautiful" Darry said

Even though I liked the morning I knew that it would never be a typical morning in the Curtis's ever again.


	4. Emily?

I do not own the Outsiders

Darry's Girl

Pony's POV

I sat on the couch reading. It had been a week since Anna appeared on our doorstep. Everybody loves her even Steve. She is everybody's little sister, except Darry. We all look after her. Once in a while in the middle of the night I will get up to go to the bathroom or something like that and I will find Steve on the couch with Anna trying to get her back to sleep. Steve has been staying over a lot lately. He has been having troubles with his folks. Darry sometimes will get up in the middle of the night and stare at her for a long time. He still hasn't really got over the fact that he has a daughter.

It was Thursday and Two-Bit and I were sitting in the living room while Anna was having her daily nap. Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse, Soda, Darry and Steve were at work. It was our daily ritual; the guys would go to work and Two-Bit and I would stay home with Anna, we didn't have school it was summer. Then the Darry, Soda and Steve would come home then Anna would wake up and we would all play with her until super. We would all have super then Anna would go to bed and we would either go out or stay home and play poker or watch T.V. Of coarse one of us would have to stay home with Anna.

"So Pony do you wanna take Anna to the park for a while?" I looked up from my book.

"Umm sure Two-Bit but she is not up yet." I said

"Pony just because I am still a junior that does not mean I am stupid. We will take her when she gets up" I nodded. I heard crying.

"I'll get her" said Two-Bit and he walked to Soda's old room. He sleeps in my room still so we gave his old room to Anna. I heard Two-Bit talking to her.

"Hey sweetie lets go to the park and play for a while" I heard a giggle. I smiled Two-Bit did not act like himself when Anna was around. And we walked out the door.

We came home from the park to find Darry and the guys already home.

"Were did you guys go with Anna" Darry asked. He is a little protective of her just like any father.

"Relax Superman we just took her to the park for a while" said Two-Bit. He smiled at Anna and she let out a giggle. He laughed to. Darry smiled. Soda walked over and took Anna right out of Two-Bit's arms. He smiled and brought her into the kitchen to get her supper ready. Darry walked in right after him and got our supper ready.

Later that night we were all sitting in the living room. Anna was on the floor with Soda, Steve and Two-Bit were playing poker, Darry was reading the paper while watching Soda and Anna, and I was reading yet again. We were all just doing our things when the doorbell rang. Darry came over and answered it.

"H…?" but then he stopped. He just stood there dumbfounded. There stood a beautiful woman with dark brown hair with ringlet's that was at her shoulders, medium height, and chestnut brown eyes. She smiled and said,

"Hey Darry" he recovered from the shock and said,

"Emily" this was Emily! Anna's mother, and the woman that Darry said that he loved. His icy eyes went immediately soft as he looked at her. Soda came in and stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped the glass of chocolate milk he was holding.

"Hey Emily" he smiled. She smiled back. Soda gave Darry an elbow in the side he came back to reality and said,

"Come in" when we all walked into the kitchen Two-Bit looked up from Anna and Emily ran over to her and picked her up and hugged her tightly. Darry looked down at his feet.

"Hey Emily" said Two-Bit, she smiled and nodded. Did everyone know her but me? Steve walked over to me and said,

"That's Emily?" I looked at him,

"I guess so I never met her"

"Neither did I"

"Why are we the only ones that don't know?"

"Think about it, Soda is the brother that you can talk to and Two-Bit is the second oldest so therefore Darry and him would know a thing or two about each other." He actually made sense. I nodded. Soda came over and said

"Emily this is Pony and Steve, Pony is our brother and Steve is my best friend"

"Nice to meet you" we both nodded.

That night we all sat around talking Darry never did say much of anything. I didn't expect him to how could he? He knew what he had done to her. But that was ok Soda did all the talking. He and Emily acted like old friends. I suppose they were, sort of. Since Steve and I had never met her it was sort of weird. We just sat together and talked among ourselves, which we never do we are not very close.

That night Emily got the couch. When we all went to bed I heard Darry get up and go to the living room. I wonder if he was going to talk to Emily.

Darry's POV

I got up and walked into the living room to see Emily sitting reading a book. She was wearing one of my old shirts it was the only one that went over her underwear. I sat beside her and she put down Gone with the Wind.

"That's Pony's favorite book." I said. She looked up and said,

"Yeah it's a good book."

"I am so sorry" I said out of nowhere.

"Yes, you should be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said slightly offended. I was expecting for her to say_ no problem I know why you did it, it was a good choice _but she didn't

"Well I do understand why you did it but then instead of helping me get through it you put that same responsibility that you didn't want on my shoulders"

"I know what I did was wrong but….."

"But what?"

"But…..Ok I was terrified! I thought when you told me how did I let this happen how could I make you pregnant!"

"Easily" she said

"Well I know that, but felt so bad, I mean I loved you and I did that to you" oh no what had I done she looked at me in shock.

"You….you loved me?" I nodded and said

"Yeah" she leaned over and kissed me. I kissed her back. My stomach turned. I felt a huge flow of happiness. I had not had that in a long time. We pulled away and Emily smiled that smile that I love.

"I really am sorry" I said.

"I know but the truth was I loved you too and then when you said that you could not help me raise Anna I couldn't do anything more then run away" I nodded and kissed her again. This time we kissed for more then a minute. I pulled away and said,

"I have to go to bed big day tomorrow." I smiled and she smiled back and nodded,

"Good night Superman" she laughed. I walked out of that living room happier then I have been since I had dated her. I truly loved her.

**Well that was my chappie hope you liked it!****Sorry it took solong writers block. But its doneThanks to all my reviewers you guys rock! **


	5. Darry and Emily

Darry's Girl

**Pony's POV**

I woke up and looked over and saw that Soda was still asleep beside me. I decided that if I stayed in bed I would probably wake him so I quietly got out of bed and put on my jeans. I walked out into the living room and could not believe what I saw. There was Emily sitting with Anna and Darry had his arm around Emily's shoulder. They did not even notice I was there. They leaned in and kissed passionately. I stood there mouth open and walked out quietly, I didn't want to disturb them. Something had gone on last night that I did not know about. I went to the bathroom and got in the shower. I thought _how could they make up, and fall back in love in a matter of a couple of hours? _I walked out of the shower and got dressed. I walked out and Soda was standing outside of the door he put a finger to his lips. I gave him a puzzled look. He motioned me to follow him. I did. We walked into our room and he said,

"Did you know about this?"

"Know about what?"

"Well go look out in the living room." I walked out and Darry and Emily were practically on top of each other. Anna was on her blanket on the floor. I ran back into our room.

"See" said Soda

"I didn't know about that it must have happened when Darry left his room and they must have made up" I said still in shock, I mean I have caught Soda and Sandy doing the same thing but Darry just does not seem like the type.

"No you think?" he laughed.

"Well Darry did say to me that he had loved her and still does" Soda looked at me in shock.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Well that makes more sense"

"Yeah it does"

All of a sudden we heard the door open and then we heard Two-Bit yell,

"My god, cool it off not in front of the children!" We both started laughing. We tried to walk out the door but Steve stopped us. He said,

"Did you guys see those two, man I haven't had a go like that since last week! They were acting like animals!" We came out and Two-Bit was on the floor with Anna, saying

"I am sorry you had to see that at such a young age" Darry was in the kitchen and Emily was in the shower.

"All three of us walked into the kitchen and Steve said,

"Hey are you sure she doesn't need help in the shower?" He laughed but Darry did not look to happy. He gave him a dirty look. Soda motioned Steve to leave. He did. Soda said,

"Hey Darry what's cooking?" he smiled. I smiled too you know just to keep up the spirit. He smiled.

"Bacon and eggs and jelly for you Soda oh and of course chocolate cake."

"Yes please!" Two-Bit yelled from the living room. We all laughed.

"So umm Pony did you see me and Emily well… umm… you know" I nodded

"Yeah I did" Darry swore under his breath. I laughed.

"Don't worry I have caught Soda doing the same" Soda elbowed me in the side. Darry shot him a very dirty look and then said,

"The kids gota learn"

"So um Darry are you and Emily cool now?" I looked at him. He was insane.

"Yeah no kidden" he said.

"What happened last night?" I asked. Soda looked at me in disbelief.

"You can't ask someone that!"

"I didn't mean that way!" I said

"Well we talked about it and we both had the reasons for doing what we did." He said not looking up from the breakfast he was making.

"Yeah and then you thought it would be good to bring back the love that you had" Soda said. Darry nodded.

"You know Darry I don't think I have seen you so happy since you left Emily" I said.

"Yeah I guess" he said.

After breakfast Darry, Soda and Steve left for work. Soda and Steve went and got in the car. Emily brought Anna up and Darry gave her a kiss on the head and gave Emily and kiss and went out the door. You have seen these kinds of things on TV. You know the father leaves for work and gives his wife and baby a kiss. The basic family thing, except Two-Bit and I are still here and Emily is not Darry's wife. But it is close enough. After the guys left we all sat around. Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse, I was playing with Anna and Emily was watching me.

"Anna looks so much like Darry doesn't she Ponyboy?" Emily asked

"Yeah she does" I said with a smile. She smiled too.

"Darry is amazing" I looked surprised

"Umm yeah ok sure" she laughed

"I guess you wouldn't understand"

"Try me!" I said with a smile. She gave me a weird look.

"Ok, I have known Darry my whole life and I would probably understand"

"Ok I guess I can talk to you. I, well have you ever noticed his sensitive side?"

"Only once, it was nice. He isn't usually sensitive but when he is it's a whole new part of him" She nodded.

"Exactly! That's the way I feel! Thank you Pony!" he came and hugged me. But I didn't hug her back I was in the state of shock. She let go and laughed.

"Wow don't be cheating on Darry or else I will have to hurt you!" Two-Bit said. We had forgotten that he was even there. He was too into Mickey Mouse to realize that we were there. We both laughed. I really liked Emily. Now I know why Darry liked her she was nice.

The rest of the afternoon was like the morning. Two-Bit did Two-Bit things and Emily and I got to know each other. I really liked her and everyone else did too. I knew that the family would enjoy her visit, especially Darry.

**Well there you have it! That was the next chapter hope you liked it! And thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are sooooo nice!**


	6. Do you love me?

Darry's Girl

**Darry's POV**

I pulled her hair out of her face she looked at me with those beautiful chestnut eyes and smiled. I smiled back. How do you fall back in love with someone that you haven't seen in less then a year? Easily.

It was just Emily, Anna and I. Ponyboy and Two-Bit had gone too the Nightly Double, Soda and Steve had dates. I am really proud of Soda he has got over the whole Sandy thing. Anna was asleep. Emily and I were sitting on the couch. I had said to the boys that I had some paper work, they didn't believe me. I did have paper work but I finished early. We were just sitting on the couch enjoying each others company. We were not doing what the guys expected us to be doing. We just sat there. I was surprised that it was so nice. I am the kind of guy who can't really be useless. Either I am working or working out somehow. I don't like to do something that has no point.

"Darry do you love Anna?" Emily said out of the blue. I gave her a surprised look.

"You know I do why would you think that I wouldn't?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I don't know you don't spend time with her. You let Two-Bit and Soda do it all, like feeding her and spending time with her."

"Oh that." she nodded

"Well you see, I just don't know about that kind of stuff I mean when Pony was a baby, mom did everything."

"Well you have to learn"

"I know" she smiled

"Thanks" she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back. She put her arms around my neck and started to lean back onto the couch and pulled me down with her. Soon I was on top of her. We made our kiss more passionate. She started pulling off my shirt. But then I heard footsteps coming up the steps and we both jumped up and I tucked in my shirt and she fixed her hair. We went back to our original position as the boys came in. It was all four of them. We smiled and Emily said,

"Have fun?" they nodded. Then Steve said,

"I bet you did too" they all laughed. I looked at Emily she said.

"Yes we had a blast. I mean trying to put Anna asleep while she is crying is lots of fun. She just got to sleep" They didn't say anything. Emily is a good liar. She can cover up anything. Like the night I made her pregnant. She had said to my parents that her car was having troubles and that was why we were late.

We all decided to go to bed after everyone came home. Soda and Pony did not want to since it was a weekend. But I made him. I swear they act just like a little kids sometimes. We eventually got to bed. Emily had the couch as usual. She looked beautiful even with my old T-shirts. She looked beautiful in anything.

I lay there in bed thinking. Would I have to marry Emily? I mean if I still want to raise Anna (which I did now) would I have to or could we just stay like we are now? Could we live in separate houses and have turns with Anna like divorced couples? I was confused. I loved Emily and all but I don't know if I love her so much as to marry her. I would have to talk to her. It's a decision that we both have to make, together. Finally I had an answer to my problem. Make it a problem that we share. I rolled over and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning I got up and looked into Pony's and Soda's bedroom and they were both sound asleep. I walked into Anna's room she too was asleep. I walked into the living room and saw Emily was not there. I rushed into the kitchen and saw her making breakfast. She was already dressed in cut off shorts and a pink tank. She didn't see me or hear me. I walked up to her and put my hand over her mouth she jumped and looked at me and immediately relaxed. I took my hand off her mouth and kissed her. She smiled.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, were did you get the clothes?"

"I went to the store this morning"

"The stores were open?"

"Yes it's not early" I looked at the clock and saw 10:00!

"I slept that long!" she nodded

"I guess I was up longer then I thought last night" she gave me a puzzled look.

"Why were you up so late?" This was it I thought I have to talk to her now.

"Um well we need to talk" she looked up and said,

"What do you mean we have to talk" she gave me on of those _nothing good comes after we have to talk _looks

"What are we going to do about Anna?" I heard her give out a small breath.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Dang I thought this is going to be tough.

"I mean…..um…..how are we going to raise her together?"

"Oh I get what you are saying"

"You do!"

"Yes you want to know if we should get married" I felt my self blush. That moment I felt like a 13 year old when you ask your dad if you can start shaving. You feel embarrassed and young. I nodded. She laughed.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have been thinking about the same thing. I think it would be fair to Anna if we did get married" I stood there in shock. I was not expecting that answer. But she did.

"Yeah I guess….but do we love each other like that?"

"That's the problem" I nodded

"I know I do" I sat there in shock.

"I….I don't know" just then Pony and Soda came in.

"Hey guys!" they smiled but then stopped right away as they say me. I saw Soda nudge Pony and they both left. So did Emily. I sat there. Do I love her? It's now only my decision.

**Hey guys! Sorry I took soooooo long to update. To tell you the truth I forgot. But I got it up! And for the people you thought it needs more drama you are right and don't worry I'm thinking. Give me ideas I need them! Thanks to all my reviewers! **


	7. Marry her? I think so!

Darry's Girl

**Darry's POV**

I sat in bed thinking about what Emily said. She loves me so much that she wants to marry me? I do love her. But what about that responsibility that I was trying to avoid when I made her pregnant in the first place? I got up and walked to the bathroom. When I came out I saw Soda standing there.

"Hey Superman, can't sleep?" I nodded.

"Just thinking, go back to bed" I said not really wanting him to stay up.

"Hey you are NOT getting rid of me that easily"

"What do you want?" I was grumpy it was three in the morning!

"I think you need to talk to someone about your problems"

"And how do you know that I have problems?"

"Cause"

"Now that's an answer" I walked back to my room. He followed me.

"Come on Darry you can't keep it bottled up inside! You need to talk to someone and guess who that someone is"

"Now let me see umm Soda?" he nodded.

"Yep" I could not believe how perky he was at three in the morning.

"Ok lets be serious, I heard you and Emily talking, I heard it all."

"Oh yeah well"

"So you going to marry her?" he asked

"I dunno it's confusing I mean if I don't marry her then Anna will grow up without a father but then if I do then I would be doing the thing that I was trying to avoid in the first place" Soda nodded I knew he understood.

"Well do you love her?"

"Yeah I do"

"Well then marry her! If you are worried about the responsibility then don't. If I didn't have a job and Pony and I were younger then I would say don't but in case you haven't noticed we can basically take care of our selves. And Emily can get a job for the extra money for the extra people. And by the time Anna goes to school then Pony would have already graduated and has his own job to pay for college. We will be fine." He let out a breath. I smiled.

"You know Soda I think that you are right"

"Why do I have to keep telling you I am so smart! I am to smart for school even!"

I gave him a playful punch in the stomach.

"Thanks Pepsi-Cola"

"No prob and if you don't mind I am going to go to bed" I nodded and he walked back to his room. I knew what I had to do.

**Emily's POV**

I woke up early and got out of bed to see Anna. She was still fast asleep. I walked into Soda's and Ponyboy's room and they were also asleep. I walked into Darry's bedroom and saw him also sleeping peacefully, but we can't have that can we. I walked over and gave him a big kiss. He opened his eyes and said,

"Now that's a way to wake someone up" he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. I was happy this morning and I don't really know why.

"You're hyper" I nodded.

"Come on get up!" and I pulled him out of bed and he landed on the floor.

"Come on you guys there are other places you can do it I need sleep!" Yelled Soda from his and Pony's bedroom. I laughed. Yesterday I admitted my love for Darry and today I felt great! But the problem is that I don't know if Darry felt the same way. He was acting happy today but I don't know. He got up and went to his closet and got a shirt and some jeans I sat there and watched him put on his shirt. He had a really sexy back! (**Sorry I am in love with guy's backs!) **He turned around and said,

"Should I be flattered?" I laughed and walked up to him and grabbed his neck and started kissing him. He took a while to react, but he did. We sat there making out for a while then I heard Anna crying. Darry pulled away first. He said,

"I'll get her" I nodded. I am really proud of Darry he is trying really hard to be the father that Anna needs. I walked out and saw the cutest thing; Darry was sitting there with Anna in his arms and rocking her. I walked over and Darry looked up he smiled. I went over to him and grabbed his arm and leaned my head on his shoulder. Anna was smiling like I have never seen. I heard the door slam and heard,

"The King has arrived!" It was Two-Bit. Darry rolled his eyes and gently gave Anna to me, and walked out and said,

"People are sleeping in this house!"

"Not anymore" said Pony as he walked out with Soda by his side.

"Good morning ya'll!" Soda said cheerfully. I walked out and Two-Bit said,

"Well if it ain't little Mss Perfect" he walked over to Anna and made a funny face. We all laughed.

**Soda's POV**

I knew what I had to do. After the conversation last night with Darry I knew that I had to get him and Emily alone. I said,

"Hey Darry, do you have work today?"

"No, why?"

"Well I think that you should take Emily out." I winked at him. He looked at me in disbelief. I nodded. I was glad that he nodded too.

"Sure where do you want to go Emily?"

"How about out for dinner and then the park" Darry nodded. This was going perfectly. They were going to get together.

**Hey guys! There is my chapter. Hope you like it read and review! Oh and I need ideas for drama further on in the story! Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you all!**


	8. The Ring!

**Darry's Girl**

**Darry's POV**

I looked at Soda in disbelief. I could not believe he was doing this! But then I thought _I have to_ and then to my surprise I nodded. Emily nodded and then she walked to the bathroom to have a shower. Then I thought what about the ring? When I heard the shower I turned to Soda and whispered,

"Does everyone know?" he nodded,

"Yeah I told them" it was my turn to nod.

"What about the ring?"

"Oh crap!" just then Pony smiled and said,

"Hey Two-Bit how fast can you eat a cake?" I could not believe it he was a genius!

"Very, very fast" Two-Bit responded

"Eat!" just then he started to eat with Steve's help. It was like feeding time at the zoo. They finished in a matter of minutes. Then Soda said,

"Go get groceries" he winked.

"Thanks guys!" and I grabbed my jacket and wallet and ran out the door.

**Soda's POV**

I watched Darry run out the door. I smiled. I looked over at the two cake covered things also known as Two-Bit and Steve.

"That was good cake" said Two-Bit.

"Yeah" responded Steve. Pony and I laughed. Just then Emily came out of the shower.

"Where's Darry?" I can't lie so I am glad that Pony said,

"He went to get groceries" she nodded. Just then we heard Anna crying from her bedroom. Emily went.

"Good job guys" I said and all I heard in return was a groan.

**Darry's POV**

I walked into the jewelry store and started looking around. They were all really expensive. Then I saw it. It was perfect. It was white gold with a plain band and a big square diamond in the middle. It was not even that expensive! I went up to the cashier.

"Can I have that one?" the cashier nodded.

"That one is one of my favorites"

"Yeah it's really nice" I answered. He gave me the ring. I opened the box and looked inside. Emily would love it. Just then I got really nervous. I am going to propose to Emily TONIGHT! My heart started beating really hard. I said goodbye to the cashier and walked out of the store. I felt like I was going to through up. I felt like I was on a roller coaster. I had so many thoughts in my mind like, _what will I say? What if she says no because she thought she wanted to get married but she didn't? What if I chicken out! _I took a deep breath and calmed down. I got into the truck and drove home. But then I thought of something I should be more afraid of. What my house will look like when I get home! I left Soda in charge and the guys ate a whole cake! I then turned around I was expected to bring home groceries!

I pulled into the drive way and I was glad that the house was burned down. I walked into and saw Emily feeding Anna, Two-Bit watching Mickey Mouse, Steve and Soda arm wrestling, and Pony was reading. Emily walked up to me and kissed me. Anna grabbed me by the face and pulled me down and laughed.

"Hey sweetie" just then Two-bit ran up and said,

"Look at this" he took Anna and lifted her and said,

"Crackers!" Anna started laughing like crazy. We all laughed.

Emily was getting ready for our evening. I was ready already. I asked Soda into the kitchen. He came in right away.

"Tonight's the night" he gave me a playful punch. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah" I answered.

"You'll be fine" I nodded

"Are you going to be fine with Anna?"

"God Darry relax, you go have fun and we will be more then fine, we will be great" he smiled.

"Ok" I walked into the living room and picked up Anna and said,

"You be good" then I looked at Two-Bit and Steve, "You too" they nodded. Just then Emily walked out and I was blown away. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that had a V neck that was just above her knees that flowed, she had a fine silver chain on and her hair was down. She had the same color of shoes as her dress that also matched my black dress shirt. She walked over and smiled,

"Ready?" I pulled myself back to reality and nodded.

"Ok guys please keep the house in one piece"

"We will be fine Darry have fun" said Soda as he pushed us out the door. He winked and we left.

We sat at the table for dinner. I looked at Emily. She was so beautiful. She looked at me staring at her and said,

"Can I help you?" I laughed

"You look nice"

"Thanks" she tucked her hair behind her ear. I felt my pocket there was the ring. I took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked with concern.

"Oh yeah I'm fine it's just warm in here" I lied. What was I supposed to say? _Oh I'm just nervous cause I am going to propose to you tonight._ I didn't think so.

After we were done eating, my heart started to pond out of my chest. I hope she didn't lean against me or she would feel it. I took a deep breath again and lead her to the truck. We got to the park and I parked on the road. I saw the fountain were Johnny killed the Soc and I shuddered. This was a nice park. The fountain was in the middle, benches scattered around, a small hill, and a play area in the back. As Pony said in his English report the park was left for kids and lovers, which we were. It appeared that we were the only ones in the park. Perfect.

"Were do you want to sit?" I asked Emily as she looked at me with those chestnut eyes that I love so much.

"Over there on the hill so we can watch the stars" we went over and I thought this is it. We both sat down. I thought of just doing it now but it wasn't the right time. I sat next to her and she leaned against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She looked up at the stars.

"They are so beautiful"

"Yeah they are" This was the best I was going to get. This was it. I took a deep breath and stood up. She looked at me like I was crazy and then…

**OOO suspense! Hope you liked it! Thanks to all reviewers! I will have the next chapter up soon!**


	9. Will you marry me?

**Darry's Girl**

**Darry's POV**

I took a deep breath and stood up. Emily gave me a strange look. She too stood up,

"Darry what's wrong?"

"Umm I have to ask you something" she gave me a puzzled look.

"What is it?" I could not believe that I was doing this. I got down on one knee. Emily put her hands on her mouth, her eyes bulged out.

"Emily will you marry me?" I sat there heart pumping what was actually a second seemed like an eternity.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes!" she screamed as I put the ring on her finger. She gasped. I stood up and she grabbed me and squeezed the living daylights out of me. I smiled as I kissed her. She pulled away to look at the ring.

"This is so beautiful!" I nodded. I was totally lost for words. She laughed. I was sweating and I was breathing pretty deeply.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Um yeah just fine" I took another deep breath and smiled.

"Let's go home!" I laughed she was pretty happy. I had noticed that she had called the house "home" which meant that she would be living there too. I smiled at the thought.

We walked into the house and were immediately greeted with cheers. Two-Bit started skipping around the room with a beer in his hands. Steve sat on the couch with what looked like a disgusted look but it turned into a smile. Soda got up and skipped with Two-Bit and Pony had Anna in his arms. She too was laughing. Emily looked at me and smiled. She whispered,

"I have a feeling they knew" I laughed,

"Yeah they did"

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable" she left for my room were she kept her clothes. Just then Steve said,

"Hey shouldn't you go help her?" I threw a pillow at him. They all laughed.

"Thanks guys" I said,

"So I figure it went well then?" asked Pony

"Yeah it did" I walked over and picked up Anna. She laughed.

"So did they treat you well?"

"Well…" Soda said as he came over,

"First we fed her and then we had 10 minutes of Two-Bit making a fool out of himself, then she had a nap for about an hour, then we put her on her blanket on the floor and Pony played with her for a while, then we got out the beer and chocolate milk and some snacks and awaited your arrival"

"And then we had a party!" said Two-Bit also coming over

"Yes and then we had a party" said Pony.

"And who said that the party is over!" said Steve, as he passed me a chocolate milk. Just then Emily came out of my room. She grabbed the milk out of my hand and took a big sip.

"Hey that was mine!" I said

"You go get out of your good pants and I will let you have it" they guys all laughed. I laughed and walked into my room. I put some jeans on and a blue T-shirt. I walked out. And saw everybody playing poker, even Emily. I walked over and said,

"You know that's not the best game to get into" I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Darry put me down!" I laughed.

"Nope you were bad. Hey guys a little help?" Pony went to the kitchen and grabbed two bungee cords.

"No Darry, Pony you wouldn't!" she said.

"Yeah we would" Pony said as we tied her to the counter. Soda and Steve grabbed two glasses of water and poured them over Emily's head. She gave me a dirty look. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok that's not nice let her go" I said

"Fine no fun" said Steve. I untied her and took her to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and gave it to her.

"Thanks. That was so mean!" she pouted. I leaned against the counter.

"You should know that the guys are never nice"

"Yeah I guess" then we heard Two-Bit in the living room

"Hey Daddy guy your daughter needs her diaper changed!"

"My God that stinks!" yelled Steve.

"Hurry up we are all suffocating!" yelled Soda. Emily laughed and walked out and I followed her. She picked Anna up and walked to her room. She put her on the changing table. This was not the job that I love.

After the party everyone went home. Anna was asleep by 10:00 and Pony and Soda were asleep by 12:00. Emily and I were sitting on the couch. I had my arm around her shoulder and she was examining her ring.

"Darry do you really want to be with me or are we getting married for Anna?" I looked at her in shock.

"I really love you" that's all I said to answer her question. She smiled. She got up and started walking away.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Going to bed" she said. I knew were this was going. I jumped up and followed her. After we got inside of my room she closed the door and pushed me against the wall she started kissing me. She wrapped her arms around me neck and pulled me over to the bed. She pulled me down and started untucking my shirt. I pulled off the T-shirt that she was wearing and we made our kiss more passionate. Just then I remembered the last time we had done this. I pulled away and sat up.

"I can't" Emily sat up and said.

"What? Why?"

"Remember the last time we did this?" she nodded

"Don't worry we wont let it get that far" she leaned to kiss me and I turned away.

"That's what you said last time!" she looked down.

"Darry…..your right. I am so sorry"

"It wasn't your fault. It's a mistake that we both made"

"Wait a minute." I looked up startled. What did she mean? How could she possibly think that making her pregnant was not a mistake?

"It's not a mistake. It was but isn't anymore. If you hadn't made me pregnant in the first place I probably would be sitting here with an engagement ring on my finger" I shook my head.

"No I loved you before I made you pregnant. We most likely would have got married anyways. Well at least that's what I dreamed about" she looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded. She smiled.

"You know we are going to get married and married couples do sleep in the same bed. So you have permission to stay." I said

"As long as we don't do anything" she said back.

"Agreed" I said holding out my hand. She shook it. We both started laughing. I knew that I would sleep well tonight.

**Well there you have it! My next chapter! Hope you liked it. Read and review. Don't be afraid to give some constructive critism! I would like some!Thanks to all reviewers! **


	10. Anna?

**Darry's Girl**

**Emily's POV**

"PONY!" I woke up with a start. I looked over and noticed Darry beside me. Then I looked on my hand and noticed a beautiful ring. I remembered. I smiled to my self.

"EWWW GO THE BATHROOM PONY!" Darry rolled over with his eyes still closed and whispered,

"What the hell is wrong now" he opened his eyes, and jumped. I laughed as he let out a breath.

"Sorry, forgot" he kissed me.

"DARRYYYYYYY!" he swore and got out of bed and I followed and walked into Pony and Soda's room. There we saw Ponyboy throwing up and Soda over on the other side of the room. Darry ran out of the room and grabbed a bucket and handed to Pony. He sat there for a while.

"Go to the bathroom Pony" said Darry. He grabbed a towel and started to clean up. Soda came over to me.

"Good morning!" he said. I laughed he could make anybody laugh.

"I'm going to go check on Anna" I said I walked to her room.

**Soda's POV**

Emily walked away and then I heard a scream. Darry, Ponyboy and me ran to Anna's room immediately. I was the one who got there first. I looked at Emily and saw her holding Anna's teddy bear crying. I looked at the cradle and saw it was empty. Darry came in and stopped dead in his tracks. He stopped so soon that Pony ran into him. My mouth fell open and Pony gasped.

"Emily…where is Anna?" Darry asked.

"She…she…is gone" as she whispered the last two words. I looked at Darry. He was starring at the cradle. I looked at Pony and he had a scared look on his face. Darry went up to Emily and held her close. I looked back to Pony, he realized I was looking at him and gave me a worried look. I took command.

"Pony you go call the fuzz, I'll go look in the back yard and around the allies" Pony gave me a puzzled look and I motioned him to follow me. I took him to the living room and he asked,

"Why would you look in the back yard and ally?" I gulped.

"Well…haven't you heard those stories about people kidnapping babies and putting them in the trash and stuff" Pony turned white. I knew that the sick expression was not from him throwing up earlier because I knew for a fact that he had a little bit of beer last night.

"Seriously?" he whispered.

"Yeah I'm serious" he let out a breath.

"Well what are you waiting for go call the cops!" he ran to the kitchen. I put on my shoes and went outside.

**Darry's POV**

I held Emily against me. I felt me shirt getting really wet. She pulled away and said,

"Darry are we jinxed?" she asked. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" she stopped crying and said,

"Well whenever something good happens to us it always turns out bad" I thought about it for awhile. First I thought she was right. But then I knew she was wrong.

"Well then why are we upset the Anna is missing if she was a bad thing?" I knew that saying she was missing would make Emily upset but how else would I put it? But to my surprise she smiled.

"Yeah, I love you" she kissed me. But then she pulled away when she remembered our current situation.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. As she started crying again.

"I have no idea" that was all I could answer.

**Soda's POV**

I got outside and walked out onto the porch. I saw Two-Bit and Steve coming up the street. Good more helpers.

"Hey Soda!" Two-Bit yelled.

"We have a problem" I said.

"Oh yeah, what?" asked Steve

"Umm well…. Anna is missing" they both went silent; I don't even think that Two-Bit was breathing.

"W...w...what?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm not sure. I think she was kidnapped" I answered. Steve swore under his breath. Even though he acted annoyed by Anna I knew he loved her like every one else. We all loved her like a sister even though she was me and Pony's niece. Two-Bit also swore but it wasn't under his breath it was loud enough for the whole neighbor hood. Not like they would care though. It was common.

"So why are you going outside?" asked Two-Bit. I looked at him and Steve. They nodded in understanding. They had also heard about things like that happening. They went into the allies with me and we spread out and looked for Anna and clues. It reminded me of one of those cop movies. That creeped me out. I knew that TV was nothing like real life. It might not turn out to be a good ending. All of a sudden I heard Steve yell my name. Two-Bit and I ran there as soon as we could. I was hoping I wouldn't find…well you get the point. When we got there Steve pointed to the ground and I say Anna's pacifier, I thought _crap, now we have proof that she was kidnapped. Therefore we would have to tell Emily and Darry. Then there is someone that kidnapped her and when they find her, if they find her, no don't say that! When they find the criminal I am going to beat there head in. _I was determined.

**Pony's POV**

I picked up the phone and called police. I was not happy. I didn't like police they scarred me. But I knew that I had to anyways. I could not believe what was happening. Darry and Emily just got engaged last night! They should not be having to deal with this. Someone answered the phone.

"Police station how may I help you?" That was really preppy I thought. It's a fricken police station! Bad things happen there so she shouldn't sound happy.

"Um yeah I'm reporting a missing umm infant" I had to use fancy talk. I couldn't let them know I was a Greaser. From my experience they wouldn't care.

"I see how old is the infant?" she asked.

"Umm around 6 months old. I don't know for sure it's my brother's baby"

"We will have units there in a couple of minutes what is your address?"

"77 Eastland" (**ok just to let you know that is made up)**

"Oh I see are you telling me the truth son?" she asked. What did I say she didn't believe me.

"Yes! Just ask my brothers fiancé!" I was mad.

"Ok, ok I believe you they will be there in a few minutes" I slammed the receiver down.

**Darry's POV**

I sat with Emily on the couch as well as Soda, Ponyboy, Steve, Two-Bit waiting for the cops. They were taking a long time; meanwhile something bad could happen to Anna. Emily hadn't stopped crying since she found out. The guys were really quiet. This was not easy for anybody. What were we going to do? I t was eating me up inside. How could someone steal a baby? I was going to kill the guy that did it.

**There was my next chapter! Yay! Was it enough DRAMA? Hope you liked it! And yes I really hopped around on the POV but I had to it was part of the story. ****Read and Review! Thanks to all reviewers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Darry's Girl**

**Pony's POV**

We all sat there waiting for the police. They were taking along time. I could see that Darry was getting really mad. I could see that the rest of the gang realized that too so they decided not to talk. Wise idea. Emily has been crying the whole time; Darry's shirt was really wet. Just then the doorbell rang. Darry jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hello officers" Darry said as the police came over. Soda motioned us to leave.

"We are going to the lot" he said. Darry nodded and we walked out the door.

**Darry's POV**

"Please sit down" I said to the two police officers. They sat down across from me and Emily. She had stopped crying.

"So we have a report on a missing baby." They looked at us and we nodded.

"I see, when was the last time you saw the baby?" One of them asked. I looked at Emily she nodded.

"Well we just got engaged last night so my brothers and there friends had a party to congratulate us. We put Anna to bed and that's when we saw her last"

"Ok well that gives the kidnapper lots of time to get her" I saw Emily's eyes start to water. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Were you too sexually active last night?" They asked I looked at Emily surprised and she too looked surprise.

"Why in the world do you want to know that?" Emily yelled. I almost burst out laughing, two seconds she was crying and the next she is yelling. She can be vicious.

"Well if you two were having sex then you might not hear someone come in. You are too um busy to" they answered. I spoke up before Emily said something that she would regret.

"Um officer I am my brothers legal guardian so they live here as well they would for sure hear that" I answered as calmly as I could. I knew that I had to explain about my brothers or they would ask and I have had to deal with that one to many times.

"And to answer your question we were not sexually active." I looked at her and I understood her expression that said _I will do anything for Anna_ I nodded. I know that she wanted to be.

"Well does anybody have a big umm grudge on you?"

"How big of a grudge?" I asked

"Anything" they answered. I looked at Emily she nodded.

"Well officer you know about the Soc thing right?" she asked they nodded.

"But I don't think that they would do something so terrible" I said.

"Yes I really think that it would be a bit bigger then that" I looked at Emily she shook her head.

"No" I said.

"Ok well we are going to look around."

"My brother found her pacifier outside" I whispered.

"Really? Well we will check it out" I nodded. I went to hug Emily. I prayed that everything would be fine.

**Soda's POV**

We all sat in the lot smoking. I was smoking! I only do that to look tough or when I am nervous, and right now I am very nervous. Pony was just sitting there looking. I don't even know what he is looking at he is just looking. I think Two-Bit realized that too and looked were Pony was looking and asked,

"What in the world are you looking at?" Pony snapped back to reality and answered.

"Just thinking" he nodded. Two-Bit hadn't cracked a joke all day, which surprised me. Even when Johnny and Dally died he made one just one but it was a joke but today not one. I spoke too soon.

"Hey you guys hear that one about the three couples?" he can't keep quiet.

"No Two-Bit what is it?" Steve answered. He knew this was tough for Two-Bit so he was nice. Two-Bit makes jokes to keep calm.

"Well there were these three couples two of them were older and one young. They were at a restaurant and the one older guy goes 'Honey can you pass me the honey?' and the girl smiles at him and passes him the honey and then the other old guy goes 'Sugar can you pass me the sugar?' she also smiles and passes him the sugar now the young guy thinks _I can do that _and he goes 'Pig can you pass me the bacon?" and he fell over laughing. We all did too. **(That's my favourite joke) **Even though this is not the time for a joke, it was funny. I was getting tired of my cigarette so I put it out. Pony lit up another one. I took it from his mouth.

"Come on Soda I need it!" I put it out.

"You just had one, just relax they will find her" he sighed. Just then we saw the police come out of the house and walked out back. We all stood up and ran into the house. We all tried to pile into the house at one time and we got stuck in the door, I pushed and we all fell to the floor. I got up from all the groaning and ran over into the living room, I was soon followed by Ponyboy, Steve and Two-Bit.

"What happened!" we all asked in unison.

"There going to look around and stuff" I looked at Emily and she had red eyes and her mascara was all smudged.

"Hey Emily you look really crappie" Two-Bit read my mind, even though I was not planning to say it. Darry shot him a glance that we all knew meant trouble.

"I'm gonna go wash up" said Emily as she walked to the bathroom. Darry followed her. We all sat there and watched. I thought if they don't find Anna what will we do? Will Darry and Emily still get married? How will the gang handle this? I had no idea how to answer those questions.

**Hello! Well there you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all my reviewers, not including the flamers! Read and Review!**

**Oh and to : that was the worst flame I have ever seen in my life! That was so pathetic. Maybe the next time you flame someone put some work into it! Tell me why it sucked. Even though I'm not gonna change anything. **


	12. Nightmares

**Darry's Girl**

**Soda's POV**

I woke up with a knee slamming into my back. I jumped and grabbed it, I turned around and was almost about to yell at Pony when I realized what was going on. He was flipping back and fourth, sweating profusely he was repeating no over and over again. I carefully got up, even though my back was killing me and shook him gently. He kept repeating no so I shook him again, his eyes fluttered open.

"Soda?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me buddy are you ok?"

"I had a nightmare" he answered simply.

"Yeah you did, do you remember what it was about?" He looked up, trying to remember the dream.

"Not really all I saw was Darry and Emily crying" I nodded.

"The police are going to find Anna, aren't they?" he asked. I wanted to tell him that they would and everything would be fine, but I couldn't. I couldn't lie to him.

"I don't know" he sat up and got up.

"I'm going to get some water"

"Um Pony can you get me some you sorta slammed me in the back with your knee" I laughed to lighten up the topic. He laughed to and said,

"Sorry" I got up I spite of my back. We both walked into the kitchen to see Emily sitting there crying. I saw Pony look around desperately for Darry even though I knew he didn't want to see him. He let out a breath when he realized he wasn't there. Emily looked up at us she tried to compose herself, but it didn't work. She wiped the tears briefly off her face. She attempted to smile but it came out totally fake. I smiled and said,

"They will find her" I was convincing myself at the same time.

"I bet that Sodapop Curtis can be wrong once in a while am I correct?" she spat.

"You are" she was right, I couldn't say what I said. I had said the same thing before Johnny died. She was right I couldn't promise her that Anna would be found alive. She started crying again. There was nothing I could do so Pony and I walked back to our room in silence.

**Darry's POV**

_Emily screamed as I punched him in the face. The mysterious black figure fell to the ground. He suddenly disappeared leaving a small bundle of blankets on the floor of the realm Emily and I were in. I ran towards the bundle but as I ran it kept getting farther away. I looked towards Emily as she was yelling at me to get Anna. She too started to go away. I guided my eyes to where Anna was, she was no longer there. I fell to my knees as I started crying I looked at Emily she too was gone. I looked up as the realm was still nobody there. I was all alone. Like that forever._

I woke up with beads of sweat falling off my nose. I took a deep breath and looked beside me and realized that Emily was not there, I started to panic I threw myself out of bed and basically ran to the kitchen. I was relived to see Emily sitting there with a glass of hot chocolate. I ran over and kissed her. She took a while to respond but eventually she did. She pulled away and asked,

"What was that for?" _crap no I have to tell her I had nightmares_

"Cause I love you" she didn't look very convinced. She caught my gaze and dug deep. I could tell that she had been crying her eyes were all puffy.

"Ok fine I had a nightmare" She looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

"What was it about" I told her the whole dream. She listened to me patiently. She came up to me and kissed me. I know she had the same fears that I did but she decided to comfort me instead of crying or confronting the same fears. I liked the feeling of someone comforting me. I haven't had anyone like that since my parents died. She pulled away and leaned her head on my shoulder. I really loved her.

"Crying is exhausting let's go to bed." She said. I nodded knowing we couldn't do anything without a proper nights sleep. She finished her hot chocolate and we walked to bed. We lay down; I put my arm around her waste and fell instantly asleep.

**Emily's POV**

I yawned and turned over to see Darry fast asleep. His boss has giving him some time off with his current situation, so he could sleep in. I looked at him sleeping so soundly. You wouldn't have guessed by looking at him that he had to work two jobs, look after his two brothers have a fiancé and have a missing baby. I sighed and thought about Anna I looked at Darry again and realized that Anna looked just like him. I loved them both. They were my only family.

**Flashback!**

I walked into my parent's house. It was huge with a big grand staircase, and many rooms. I took a deep breath as I heard my mother call me into one of three living rooms. I walked in and saw my dad sitting on his chair smoking an expensive cigar. My mom was sitting there sipping some tea. I knew they would not handle the news I was just about to tell them well. I attempted to smile but my mom caught me.

"Hello Dear, is something bothering you?"

"Um well I have something to tell you" she put her tea down and my dad put his cigar down also.

"What is it?" she asked patiently. _Crap I thought she is making this difficult_

"Um well I'm umm…..pregnant" they both went white. I thought I would have to tell her the whole thing fast before she lost it.

"And its Darry's" I knew she hated Darry but I had to tell her it all. I had always been honest before, so maybe she would cut me some slack. It didn't help.

"WHAT!" she yelled. She grabbed her glass of tea and threw it at me. I ducked. A piece of it flew at my face and scratched it. I touched it and blood covered my finger, I started crying. She yelled something that I didn't even pay attention to, but the one thing that I did hear hit me hard.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I ran out with my hands over my face. I ran for about an hour. I had no idea what to do. Then I thought _Cathy _she was my best friend. I went to her house and her parents gladly took me in. A couple months later I gave birth to Anna. A week later both Cathy and her parents were killed in a hit and run. That is why I gave Darry Anna; I couldn't have taken care of her when I went to find a job. I couldn't find one. That's why I came here.

**End of Flashback!**

I sighed. Darry opened his and smiled when he noticed I was starring at him. He leaned over and kissed me.

"G'morning" I looked at me and started crying. He sat up and pulled me to his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I love you"

"And you are crying because you love me?" I filled him in on how he is the only family I have. After I was done he looked at me.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. I smiled and said.

"Its ok I am happier than I have ever been" I kissed him. We got out of bed to see Ponyboy, Soda, Two-Bit and Steve already here.

"Finally! Now feed us!" Steve yelled. Darry just started chasing him. Steve was no match for Superman, and Darry had him in a headlock. Ponyboy was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. I went over to him and sat down. He looked up and smiled. But I could tell that something was bothering him.

"Pony is something wrong?" I asked.

"Um no, nothing" he said. He got up to join Two-Bit in front of the TV. I walked over to Darry who gave up on Steve and started making pancakes.

"Something is wrong with Ponyboy" he looked up.

"How do you know?"

"Well look at him" he looked over with a worried expression on his face. He walked over and sat down next to Pony. He looked at Two-Bit who nodded and walked into the kitchen.

**Darry's POV**

"Hey Pony" I said with a fake smile. He looked at me and nodded. I sighed and asked,

"Do I have to ask or are you just going to tell me what's wrong?" he looked up at me as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Pony…." He composed himself and said.

"I had a nightmare last night" he whispered.

"What? Does Soda know?" he nodded. I exhaled deeply.

"Well what was it about?" he looked at his feet. I made him look at me.

"You and Emily were crying" I knew what that meant; he didn't have to say it.

"If it makes you feel better I had one too" he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Do you think they will find her?"

"They _will _find her. They have too" I answered with pure determination.

**Voala! Another chapter! And I realize that this one was slightly longer than the others. The truth is that I never know what I am going to write about until I sit down and start, I never really realized that this was so long! Hope you liked it! R&R! Oh and thanks to all reviewers!**


	13. David McKay

**Darry's Girl**

**Soda's POV**

I leaned against a car at the DX looking around. I sighed as I watched Steve working on a car in silence (which he never did. He usually had the radio on or talking non stop). Everything hadn't been the same since Anna went missing. Nothing has been the same since Anna appeared on our doorstep. Steve caught me looking at him.

"Should I be scared or flattered" I smiled. He laughed. But his smile faded when he saw the upset expression on my face.

"Hey bud what's wrong?"

"We have to do something" he looked at me.

"Um yeah totally" he answered not knowing what I meant.

"About Anna smarty, we have to do something other that wait for those damn police to do something! We can ask around someone's gotta know something" he nodded.

"I hate police" I laughed and gave him an affectionate punch in the stomach.

**Pony's POV**

I sat there watching Two-Bit get drunk; Steve and Soda play poker; and Darry sitting stroking Emily's hair. I sighed. Johnny had always been the one to sit with me in silence, enjoying ourselves that way. Two-Bit jumped on the couch next to me and said,

"Hey what's wrong you look glum?"

"Just bored" he nodded and started jumping around like a maniac. I just could not hold my laughter in. When Two-Bit saw me laughing he said,

"Hey look I got him to smile! I have a gift" we all went silent.

"Right you stick with that" said Steve not amused. All of sudden we heard a knock at the door. Darry got up and answered the door.

"Hello officer" Two-Bit ran into the kitchen yelling "I didn't do it!" This time we did not laugh. Darry led the officer into our house. Emily went white, I knew what she was thinking 'cause I was thinking it too.

"Well" he said as he sat down "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that we have a lead." We all brightened up.

"The bad news is that if we are right then it is most likely that your daughter will not be found alive" Emily let out a squeak. Darry kept his cool, as always.

"And why would you say that?" he officer shifted in his seat.

"Well have you about David McKay?"** (I made him up, but I did watch a Law and Order episode about a guy like that) **we shook our heads. He sighed and he shifted in his seat. I could tell he didn't want to tell us.

"Um he is umm a very lonely man you see. And he is known for stealing babies." We all went white. I thought how low could you get? Stealing babies!

"So why do you think that Anna wont be found alive?" Darry asked. He shifted again. We were all sitting patiently. Two-Bit had come out of the kitchen by know.

"No child has ever been found alive." Emily tried to breath without losing her composer. That didn't work; she put her head on Darry's chest and started bawling.

"Well I see that you guys and…gal want to be alone so I'm going to go um….bye!" and he practically ran out the door. Steve started swearing like I have never seen anybody swear before. He was a raving lunatic. Two-Bit joined him calling this David guy every name under the sun. Darry was rubbing his temples. Soda had his head in his hands. Darry stood up. We all looked up and Two-Bit and Steve stopped swearing.

"That little…I'm gonna find that guy… and when I do…I'm gonna kill him." We all starred at him. Emily was the only one who dared to go near him when he was this mad.

"Honey please let the police handle him" he turned around to look at her his eyes softened. He looked at her for a while and said,

"But…but…what else can I do? The police spend no time on us greasers."

"He had a lead! And even if they didn't want to help us they still would because they want to catch this guy. And police _help _people, even us" He finally nodded.

"Um Emily, Darry, I have something to tell you" said Steve. They looked at him.

"Tim talks to this David guy, and always knows where he is. They are sorta well if you want to put it like this, buddies" my jaw dropped.

"How come I don't know this?" said Soda.

"Dally told me" we all were quiet for a minute. Even though I never really liked Dallas Winston I still missed having him around. Things just weren't the same without Dally and Johnny. They were our friends and part of our gang. We all missed them.

"Ok even though Tim is well…bad, I still can't believe he would hang around with a guy like that" said Two-Bit. I could tell that the fact that a man would steal innocent babies was hitting all of us were we have never been hit before. We have all seen stuff that any Soc or middle class would never see, but we have never seen anything like that. We have seen low. We have seen guys that are nasty but this…well it would not sink in. We couldn't believe it. Living on our part of town…it's rotten, and Two-Bit knew it, we all did.


	14. The End!

**Darry's Girl**

**Soda's POV**

We all sat there in silence. Why would a guy steal babies? This really made me mad; it takes a lot to make me mad, you could ask anyone who knew me. I just wasn't that kind of person. I sat there with my arms crossed over my chest with a frown on my face. I knew I looked sort of…weird. Steve looked at me. He had an expression on his face that said "I'm gonna beat the tar out of this guy if I ever saw him." I nodded in understanding. Steve and I understood each other, even without words.

"We're going to find him" said Darry breaking the silence.

"What?" said Emily and I at the same time.

"You heard me" Darry said.

"But this guy is nuts, a lunatic, he is CRAZY!" I said.

"I agree. This guy is not normal. You'll get yourself killed!" I nodded as Emily said that.

"She's your daughter too!" Darry yelled.

"Yes but I trust the police! Let them do your job! And besides I couldn't stand losing you" she said pleadingly.

"Please" I added.

"Fine I'm going for a walk" Darry said as he grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door. We all watched him walk out. Emily just whispered,

"I don't want to lose him" Emily said. I looked at her. I knew she was really upset.

"Emily its ok he's just worried" I put on my prize winning grin.

"I know, but he's going to get himself in a lot of trouble" she said.

"He's just blowing of steam, he'll be fine" I was half convincing myself on that.

"I hope you're right"

**Darry's POV**

I decided to go to the park and sit on a bench and cool off. I wasn't mad at Emily or Soda, I was mad at David. Why would someone steal innocent children? It was not right. And Tim, I knew he was not friends with him, Dally always thought that if he saw someone with another person that they were buddies. Tim got money from this guy; I could tell Tim would do anything for money. That was the reason that David had not gotten caught yet. Tim found hide outs for him and David would pay him to do so. It made sense. I was just about home when I heard crying behind a bush. I walked over and almost past out when I saw what I saw, there was Anna sitting there. I burst into tears as I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, I softly said,

"It's okay, Daddy's here" she stopped crying and yawned. I laughed through the tears that had now covered most of my face. I heard yelling; I turned around and saw in the distance to men fighting. I moved into the bushes to cover myself.

"Don't you dare keep that flipping baby alive!" yelled one that I recognized to be the one and only Tim Shepard.

"But I really like this one!" said another. Then it hit me. David. I didn't know what to do. Anna was half asleep so I put her down and ran towards Tim and David. I punched David in the jaw and he started cursing. Tim stood there with a wicked grin on his face. David was on the ground holding his most likely broken jaw and was whimpering. Tim kicked him in the side and told him to shut up and stop acting like a child.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, it's Daddy!" he laughed. I just stared at him. But then anger got the hold of my and I punched him in the stomach then the jaw. He stumbled back swearing. I jumped on top of him and started slugging the life out of him. Just then I heard foot steps and the gang and Emily were running towards me. Soda threw me off of Tim and Steve took my place. I stumbled backwards and looked at Emily. She had concern in her eyes. But then I remembered the bundle over in the bushes and ran for it, every one but Two-Bit and Steve ran with me. I stopped and picked up the peaceful baby. Emily gasped and pulled out of my arms and cried. I looked over at Ponyboy and Soda they were crying but I could see the anger in there eyes. Just then Ponyboy ran over and pulled Steve off of David and started punching him, I looked at Soda and we both ran and pulled him off. He had a bleeding eye, I looked at Two-Bit and Steve they to bleeding. Tim lay there moaning not able to get up. David tried to make a run for it but Soda took care of that and hit him on the side of the head, he fell. Just then the police came running. I knew it was okay now.

**3 months later…**

**Ponyboy's POV**

"I do" said Darry, and then as the priest declared Emily and him husband and wife he kissed her. We all cheered as Darry threw Emily over his shoulder and ran down the aisle. Three months ago David and Tim had been arrested, Anna had been just fine and was now sitting on my lap giggling. I smiled to myself. Everything was perfect, even Darry.

**The End!**

**So what do you think! Sorry it took so long to update. Look out for the sequel! THANKS REVIEWERS!**


End file.
